The DarkSwan Series
by melroihag
Summary: What happens when the product of True Love sacrifices herself to the purest of evil? It'll be a battle of searching realms for Merlin, bargaining with foes and sacrificing for those we hold most dear. Who will make it out of this journey alive?
1. I Love You

"Emma! Please! Don't do this!" Killian pleaded, his voice breaking.

Emma met his gaze, saw the unshed tears behind his eyes. Killian's hand came up and cupped her cheek. She leant into his touch. Her heart aching as she knew that what she was about to do next would haunt him for the rest of eternity.

"I have no choice. It's the only way we-you… can control the darkness." Emma's tears fell down her face.

"There's got to be another way?" his voice broke and a single tear fell down his face.

Emma moved his hand from her cheek, and placed it over her heart, interlacing their fingers.

"You told me once that you'd win my heart, not by any trickery, but because I'd want you." she struggled to keep her voice even.  
Killian closed his eyes and nodded, "Aye, I did."

"It's yours, Killian." Emma stuttered between light sobs.

Killian opened his eyes and gazed into hers, his mouth open slightly in shock.

"I love you." she said and rest her forehead against his.

"I love _you_." he said before pressing his lips to hers fiercely.

She didn't hold back, Emma grabbed onto the front of Killian's jacket and pressed herself against him, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him desperately.

She pulled back too soon and pushed him back before turning and pouting the dagger into the darkness which surrounded Regina.

"NO!" Emma heard Killian yell in the distance.

She could barely hear him, the searing pain of the darkness was piercing her skin. She watched in horror as the darkness wrapped itself around her forearms and slid closer to her neck and chest. The feeling of almost being burnt was what it felt like. As the darkness enveloped her, she struggled to see through the shadows cast by the darkness surrounding her.

Emma spun slowly around, she could see Robin holding Regina back from one side, she could see Charming holding Snow back from the other, but her gaze was locked on Killian.

His face distraught, his eyes were on her. Tears fell from her face as she watched Killian drop to his knees. 'I love you, Emma Swan.' he mouthed and looked away, covering his face with his arm. He couldn't bare to see her this way.

Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath in. She sighed heavily and surrendered to the darkness, throwing her head back and her arms out.

 _'_ _The purest of evil'_ she remembered the Apprentice saying, as she was lifted into the air.

An overwhelming heat radiated from her chest, she felt her veins on fire. The nerve endings in her body were electric. The darkness was suffocating and destroying the light within her.

Killian heard Snow hit the ground, her shrieking echoed throughout main street. He didn't dare look up. He could see Regina in the corner of his eye, she was in complete shock. Robin's arms were around her, holding her back. Her face was furious with emotion. The conflicted anger and pain on her face. The tears streamed down her face and she looked over at Killian. Her face apologetic.

Killian closed his eyes, a pain grew in his chest. He took a sharp breath in and it grew worse.

Regina watched on in horror as the pirate collapsed face-first to the concrete road.

Charming held onto Snow tightly, but his agonised gaze never left his daughter. He looked up and watched as the sparks of light left her body, turning grey and then jet black. The lump in his throat was prevented him from breathing. He sucked in a short breath, letting his tears fall willingly.

Just then the darkness faded and a loud shattering sound echoed in the street. Silence followed shortly after and Snow looked up slowly.

The dagger lay glistening in the street lamp's light.

She crawled over to it but stopped just in front. Her eyes wide and her voice a shrill scream as she read her daughters name on the cursed blade which lay before her.

Charming didn't move. He was in shock. His muscles still as he watched his wife buckle over on the ground, grieving.

Regina shook free of Robin's grasp on her, she ran to Killian.

"Somebody help me!" she cried angrily, "Don't do this to me pirate!" she turned him over, so she could see his face. Robin was on the other side of him, knelt at his side. He pressed an ear to Killian's lips and heard nothing. Regina slapped Killian's face. "Wake up!" she cried.

He lay face up, his pulse slowed entirely.

Robin looked over at Charming who was still in shock. "We need to get him to the hospital!" he shouted.

"DAVID!" Robin pushed Charming over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"We need to get Hook to a hospital." he said sternly dragging him over to the pirates body.

"Right." Charming mumbled, not able to shake himself out of the trance his was in.

Regina's arms came around Snow then, she helped her up and they sobbed into each other's shoulders.

"Let's go." Robin ordered and Regina pulled Snow along at her side. Both uncontrollably sobbing. Charming had hold of Killian's legs and Robin had hold of his upper torso. They reached Granny's and got into Charming's pick up. Robin sat in the truck bed with Killian whilst Regina drove. Snow went into Granny's and Charming followed her. Henry had found them at the door and brought them into the diner nodding at Regina and Robin to go.

Regina put her foot down, glancing back in panic every few minutes. Killian's head was on Robin's lap, he could see the pirates chest lifting and dropping ever so slightly. His breathing was shallow. Robin smacked his hand on the window. "HURRY! HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" he shouted to Regina.

She turned around fully, her iron grip on the steering wheel making her knuckles go white. She was positive she was breaking the speed limit, but she didn't care at all. She'd just lost one friend, she wasn't about to lose another.


	2. The Plan

"Yes, he's stable." Killian heard Robin say quietly, his voice was close.

'Where am I?' Killian thought. He blinked once, the lights in the room blinding him.  
"He's awake, I've gotta go." Robin said and was holding onto Killian's arms gently.

"Careful there." he nodded toward the monitor beside them which he was plugged into.

Killian blinked a few times to focus his eyes, he scanned the room. His breathing shallow.

"Where's Emma?" Killian asked, his voice broke as he said her name.

"Here." Robin offered a white plastic cup of water, ignoring his question.

Killian's throat felt as dry as a desert, he reached his hand out slowly, glancing down at the wires extending from his wrist with wide eyes.

"Thanks." Killian knocked back the water and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I was hoping for something a little stronger." Killian complained, "Now, are you going to answer me?"

"I-I don't" Robin stuttered.

Killian's face grew impatient. "Where. Is. She?" he sat up slowly, wincing through the pain.

Robin looked toward the door and sighed in relief as Regina walked in.

"You're awake. Thank god." Regina said smiling and coming to Killian's side.

"Where is she?" Killian asked straight to the point.

"Where's who?" Regina asked, knowing who he meant already.

"Emma! Where the bloody hell is Emma?" Killian shouted, the pain in his chest growing. He clutched his chest and cried out in pain.

"Hook, would you please calm down. You're just making things worse for yourself." Regina scolded him as the beeping from the monitor grew quicker.

"Making things worse? Are you serious? My girlfr-Emma is now the dark one who can be controlled by that bloody dagger. If that cursed blade ends up in the wrong hands, we'll be in worse trouble. So I think worrying about _me_ is the least of our problems right now." Killian spat through gritted teeth.

"Hey, it's not Regina's fault. Stop taking it out on her!" Robin said, giving Killian a warning glare.

"Alright, let's all calm down shall we?" Regina said rolling her eyes and sighing. "You're welcome by the way, for saving your life." she muttered and slumped down in the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Why are you sitting down?" Killian asked confused, sitting up slowly and throwing his legs off the side of the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Robin asked concerned.

"To find Emma… because none of you lot will." Killian accused ripping the IV from his hand and wincing.

"Give it here." Regina sighed and held Killian's hand, she waved her other hand over the cut and it was healed.

"Thank you." Killian forced a smile and pushed past her.

He stopped with his hand on the door handle and spun around. "Where's Henry?" his face a mask of horror. "Is he alright?" he asked worried taking a step toward them.

"Henry is fine. He's with Mary Margaret and David at Granny's." Robin explained.  
"Although I assume he'll be helping them get back to the loft soon enough." Regina added.

Killian's shoulders eased ever so slightly. He looked down at his arm. He was hookless. "May I have my hook back?" he asked politely.

"It's in the back of the truck." Robin said to Regina.

"I'll get him discharged, go wait in the truck. We'll drop it off at David's and then start planning." Regina instructed Robin, who obliged leaving the room quietly.

"We're going to get her back." Regina said in a small voice, she noticed the pirate's eyes were screaming with pain and loss. His gaze was lost in thought.

"Yes… I will." he said emotionlessly.

"Look, blame me all you want. But it was Emma who-" Regina began, her tone defensive.

Killian looked up at her, his expression that of disgust, which made Regina stop talking. "You think I don't know that? You think it doesn't hurt to know that I'd have done the same if put in that situation? Of course Emma did what she did. She's the Saviour. She always holds herself to everyone's expectations." Killian stopped and covered his face with his hand.

Regina walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I know you would have." she said sincerely.

Killian pulled his hand back and smiled slightly at her. "I'm sorry for my rudeness." he sighed heavily.

"To be honest I'm used to it." she winked and held the door open for him.

"Where do you think you're taking this man?" a short nurse with black hair and ghostly pale skin approached them.

"I'm getting him discharged." Regina said simply and led the way to the front desk.

"I don't think so." the nurse argued.

"I'm sorry?" Regina scoffed, "I'm the mayor of this town, now I don't know if you're new here, or even heard of what's taken place in this god forsaken town tonight, but you will discharge my friend here or I will have you fired, like that." Regina snapped her fingers. She was inches from the woman's face, glaring into the woman's eyes.

"Of-of course. I'm so sorry." the woman flustered.

Regina signed paperwork and handed it back to the nurse before pushing Killian lightly out of the doors of the hospital.

"Friend, eh?" Killian laughed to himself.

"Don't over think it, Pirate." Regina rolled her eyes but Killian heard a smile in her voice.

Robin handed Killian his hook as he sat in the cab of the truck. Regina started the engine and drove them back to the loft.

Robin led the way up the stairs followed by Regina and Killian. Regina knocked on the door just once before Henry swung the door open, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His silent sobs breaking her heart. Robin wasn't sure how to help, so he pat Henry on the back gently and walked into the loft. Killian took a step backward, the sight of Henry upset making the pain in his chest return. He took a couple more steps back, stumbling until he hit the wall.

Regina's tears fell onto Henry's head, which was tucked under her chin. Her arms like a chokehold on him. Henry hid his face against her, hugging her tightly. "Why?" he managed to mumble between sobs. He looked up at his mother to find she had no answer.

An overwhelming sense of guilt and hopelessness overcame her as she stared down at her son, she couldn't think of anything to say that would make him feel better.

Henry's attention left his mother as he zeroed in on the pirate standing behind her.

Killian's gaze was on the floor. His hook clutching his chest and his hand covering his face. He slowly sank to his knees. Henry had never seen Killian like this before, but he had a feeling that this was one of very few times he'd ever felt this kind of loss in his life. Henry's grip on Regina loosened, but Regina held onto him shaking her head slowly at him. "Not now Henry." she whispered as she brushed her lips against his head.

Mary Margaret appeared in the doorway, her face red and puffy. The sight of the heartbroken pirate was enough to set her off again. Regina took a step out of the way, pulling Henry with her into the loft. She heard Killian's sobs and turned to see Mary Margaret's arms around him.

"Go and sit down, Henry. I'll be back in a minute." Regina said forcing a smile and stroking his cheek gently. He took one last look at Killian and his shoulders sank as he was reminded that Emma was gone. He slowly headed over toward the couch.

Regina tiptoed over to Mary Margaret who was crouched on the ground beside Killian, her arms around him. She placed a hand on the grieving mothers shoulder and helped her up. She wiped the fresh tears and smiled half-heartedly before wrapping her arms around her. Regina hadn't acted motherly toward Mary Margaret before, however she felt the sudden need to be there for her in a motherly sort of way in this very moment in time. She found her hand stroking Mary Margaret's hair soothingly and rocking her from side to side. They stood like this for a few moments before David nodded at Regina from the doorway and she led Mary Margaret to the entrance of the loft.

Killian got up slowly from the ground, wiping away his tears angrily staring at the ground. His expression that of the villain she once laid eyes on.

"No." Regina said sternly and Killian looked up at her confused. "Yes, I know what you were thinking. You were going to blame yourself for all the things you should have done but didn't. You were going to turn to the darkness because it's easier to get to her that way now. But I won't allow it."

Killian sighed heavily, his icy glare on Regina cracking. "I am to blame. I should have never gone after her in the first place. Villains don't get happy endings. I told her that." he said his voice weak at the thought of Emma. He remembered back to that moment in the cabin, when his heart was pounding in his ears. He had been petrified that he would scare her off by admitting his true feelings. He'd worked tirelessly to bring those walls of hers down and he knew they could shoot right back up if he said the slightest thing wrong. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and her glistening green eyes were searching his for an answer. "Wait, if you're afraid of losing you're happy ending, that means you've found it… what is it?"she'd asked and the lump in his throat grew, the clench in his stomach tightened. "Don't you know Emma? It's you." he'd replied before taking a sharp breath. He watched as her eyes looked into both of his, the tears welling up. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders, just the fact he'd told her and she hadn't gone running for the hills was progress enough. She'd taken a step toward him, and he'd bent his head down to rest his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed and feeling so completely safe and accepted with one another. She'd pressed her lips to his, like an unspoken promise.

Killian didn't realise that Regina had dragged him into the loft and sat him on the couch next to Henry. He shook the happy memory of Emma from his head as his fingers instinctively brushed his lips. The ghost of that kiss they'd once shared lingered, and the pain in his chest gave an unfriendly squeeze around his heart.

Henry looked toward Killian and put his hand on the pirate's shoulder. Everyone in the room was silent, their gaze on Henry. Killian felt the boys hand on his shoulder and he looked over at him warily. Hurt was evident on Killian's face and Henry couldn't help but smile to try and comfort him.

"So, what's the plan?" Henry asked, trying to keep his voice light and turning his attention to David and Robin, his hand still firmly on Killian's shoulder.

David and Robin exchanged blank gazes. "Okay, let's give the ball to the girls. What's the plan?" Henry said impatient and looking to Mary Margaret and Regina, his eyes longing and hopeful.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret who couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a full sentence in this state of mind. She then looked to Killian who was marvelling at Henry, his face that of a proud father. She knew the face because it was that of her fathers every time he was proud of her. The thought of her father made a lump form in her throat. She coughed slightly and composed herself.

"I'm glad _somebody_ asked." she laughed lightly and a smile spread across Henry's face.

"I'll get maps, pens and flashlights! Be right back!" Henry said enthusiastically, he smiled at Killian and squeezed his shoulder gently before jumping up from the couch and running to the other room.

Killian looked at Regina, his mouth wide open in shock. Regina's face dropped as she stared after her son. "You don't have a plan, do you?" Killian sighed watching her struggle to regain composure.

"I-I don't. Not yet." Regina said quietly sighing, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll think of something." Robin said putting an arm around her shoulders.

Henry ran back into the room, dropping maps, flashlights and pens onto the coffee table before them.

Regina stood up quickly, brushing Robin's arm off her shoulder. She tried to smile when Henry looked over at her sudden movement, but he wasn't fooled.

He sighed irritatedly and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have a plan, do you?" his question was directed at his mother who grabbed him in a tight hug. His arms stayed crossed over his chest as he shrugged out of her grip. He collected the maps, pens and flashlights and dropped them onto the main table. No one moved, they just stared at Henry waiting for instructions.

Henry took a deep breath in as he looked at the maps before him. He exhaled loudly and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Mary Margaret you go with Robin and Mom, David you're with me and Killian." Henry explained as he spread the maps out on the table, taking a red marker and popping the lid off with his teeth and spitting it off to the side.

"Robin, you'll search… here, here and here." he circled small chunks of the map before taking a blue marker and marking the same patches on the second map. "And we… we will search here, here and here." he mumbled mostly to himself as he marked in red where his group would be searching on his map and again in blue on the other.

The adults stood in silence and shock at the young man before them. No one responded to the plan, but Killian stood up first. "At least tell me we have an extra special name for this Operation, Lad?" Killian smiled half-heartedly and Henry nodded.

"Operation Blackthorn." he said, his gaze dropping to his feet.

"Why Blackthorn?" Mary Margaret asked taking a seat at the table beside him.

"Be-Because she wanted to name an Operation that before and I shut her down." his voice broke and he covered his face with his hands.

Killian brought the boy in for a tight hug. "If I'm entirely honest, I don't like it." he said, his accent thick.

Henry laughed slightly, "Got a better idea?" he asked, pulling back to look up at him.

"Operation Black Swan." he suggested, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Henry winced slightly, "We'll work on it." he said and Killian laughed putting an arm around the boys shoulder.

David was standing behind Mary Margaret, his hands on her shoulders, Robin was standing opposite Regina across the table, his gaze on the map before him.

"Do we get team names?" Robin asked trying to lighten the mood, a pang of jealously over the moment Killian had just shared with Henry.

Henry looked over at Robin disapprovingly. "A and B. It's always A and B."

"Of course it is." Robin said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, are we ready?" Henry asked looking round at his family.

"What about Neal?" David asked just as there was a knock at the door.

Henry grinned, "Got that covered too." he said walking around the table and answering the door.

Granny took him in a tight embrace. "I've got this shift of baby duty." she said releasing the boy and walking into the loft, shrugging off her coat and hanging it up. "I brought some back up too, to help you search." she said matter-of-factly and Henry watched as Ruby, Archie, Leroy and Happy entered the loft.

David watched as his friends entered the room one by one and his smile grew ever so faintly.

Ruby brushed a hand through Henry's hair and smiled at him apologetically before making her way over to Mary Margaret and embracing her tightly.

Leroy and Happy both pat Henry on the back before heading over to Robin and David.

Archie closed the door behind him and put an arm around Henry's shoulders. "What's the plan, Boss?" he asked lightly, leading Henry over to the couch where Killian now sat with Regina.

"How did you know I'd come up with the plan?" Henry asked Archie confused.

"Because you've been the mastermind behind all of this since the beginning. You have the heart of the truest believer. I have faith in you." Archie explained, his tone sincere. Regina smiled at Archie and nodded him, as a silent 'thank you'. Killian sat up right, leaning into Henry and Archie's conversation.

"The cricket's right. You're the true hero here, lad. If anyone's going to get us through this, it's you." Killian encouraged, bumming his shoulder against Henry's lightly.

"You really think so?" Henry asked curiously, "That's an awful lot of pressure." he said looking down at his hands.

"I suppose now we know just how stressful being the Saviour can be." he said still smiling at the boy. "But if anyone can do it, you can Henry."

Henry smiled at Killian.  
"Are you saying I'm the new Saviour?" he asked, his eyebrow raising. Something Henry had obviously picked up from spending time with him whilst sailing.

"Well, you are the new Author." Regina interrupted, smiling proudly at her son.

Henry's shoulders eased a little, "What if I need a deputy?"

"You don't need to beg me, Boy. Of course I'll be your deputy." Killian winked and Henry laughed bumping his shoulder into Killian's.

Regina spotted Robin out the corner of her eye, he was watching Henry and Killian laughing and clearly feeling jealous. He caught sight of Regina and forced a smile. She rolled her eyes smiling in response and he laughed slightly, engaging in conversation again with David, Leroy and Happy.

"Who's A and who's B then?" Mary Margaret asked Henry.

Henry stood up and approached the table where the maps still lay. "Okay, Team A will be Robin, Mary Margaret, Mom, Archie and Happy." he handed the first map to Regina.

"And Team B will be David, Killian, Ruby, Leroy and myself." he said folding the map up and handing it to David.

"Let's get going then." Mary Margaret said hugging Ruby once more.

"WAIT!" Henry shouted and everyone stood still. Happy held his hands up in surrender at the front door. "Just one second!" Henry said before running out of the room and upstairs to grab his walkie talkie from his bedside and over to Emma's drawer beside her bed for her walkie.

He ran down the stairs, and handed the walkie over to Mary Margaret. "Here, we'll communicate via walkie." he didn't need to explain why. Everyone knew that's what he and Emma would do. Mary Margaret simply stroked his cheek gently before hugging him quickly. He pulled back and turned around. "Testing one, two." he said into his walkie. Hearing it come through hers behind him made him smile as he turned around.

"It still works." she waved it at him before responding, "Team A… roll out!" she said smiling down at her grandson. She kissed his head before grabbing her coat on the way out, following Happy, Archie and Robin who'd grabbed the map and flashlights on his way out.

Regina hugged him tightly and looked him in the eye. "We _will_ find her." she vowed. "Please stay safe." she begged quietly.

Henry squeezed her hand gently and Killian put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "No harm shall come to the boy while he's in my charge." he said, remembering the first time he said that, he'd said it to Emma. Regina looked up at him grateful and mouthed, 'thank you'. Before following the rest of her group out of the loft.

Henry handed the map to Ruby and flashlights to Killian and Leroy, before grabbing his coat and scarf and leading the way out of the loft.

"Don't rush back. Everything's taken care of here." Granny said to David.

David gave her a grateful look, "If you need me, call me." he said and she nodded.

"Good luck." she said, trying to keep her voice light.

"Mhm." David mumbled hopelessly.

As he shut the door he found Leroy waiting for him. "You need to get it together man. If Henry hears you, you'll make him lose faith in finding her. Don't do that to him." Leroy warned.

David didn't know what to say, he simply nodded in agreement.

"Good." Leroy nodded proudly, "Now let's go save a Princess." he smiled and headed down the stairs. David followed after him, finding Killian at the bottom of stairs his eyebrow raised.

"We're going to find her." Killian said bluntly.

"It's _who_ we'll find that concerns me." David said ashamed of himself.

"Even if I have to go back into the darkness and drag her back kicking and screaming into the light, I'll do it." Killian vowed, his tone final. Instilling a little bit of hope back into David.

David smiled and put a hand on Killian's shoulder. "Let's go pirate."

"Really? I thought we were past this stage, Dave?" Killian laughed, following him out to the pick-up truck.

"Not even close, mate. Not even close." he winked at Killian smiling, as he slammed the car door shut. Killian laughed lightly and watched as Ruby, Henry and Leroy sat in the back, flashlights on the map and Henry pointing to different places. He climbed into the passenger seat and sighed happily. This is the closest thing to family he'd felt in awhile.

'If you could see your boy now, Swan.' Killian thought to himself, smiling warmly as he looked at Henry in the backseat.

"Where we headed, Captain?" David called back to Henry.

"Captain?" Killian raised his eyebrow at Henry.

The boy smiled widely and squinted down at the map in the dim light. "Take a left here and head toward the toll bridge." Henry said loudly as David nodded at the instructions.

"Captain?" Killian repeated.

"Would you prefer boss?" Henry asked smiling.

"Yes. There's only room for one Captain, m'boy… and you're looking at him." he winked at Henry and turned back around.

'I'm coming for you, Swan.' Killian thought to himself and sighed, as he watched the trees fly past them in the headlights of the pick-up.


	3. Searching in the Moonlight

"Team A in position, over." Happy informed over the walkie -talkie.

"Roger that." Henry replied, "how long until we get there?" he asked sounding a little impatient.

"About 5 minutes." David and Killian answered in unison.

"Get a room!" Leroy huffed from the back seat.

Ruby laughed, "Don't be jealous just because the Prince has a new friend to play with." she teased.

Leroy huffed again, scowling out of the window.

"I'd use the term 'friend' loosely." David joked.

Killian turned around to look at Leroy. "You can have him. I've got Henry. Don't need Dave or his winning smile and charming personality."

"Was that sarcasm, Pirate?" David asked in mock horror.

Ruby and Henry both laughed, making Killian's grin widen. "Sorry Prince." he shrugged and Leroy couldn't help but laugh.

David pulled up to the edge of the forest and Henry climbed over Leroy to get out of the car first.

He spread the map out on the car bonnet. The wind picked up a little and the edges were flapping about. Ruby and Killian stood either side of the car, holding it down whilst Dave and Leroy shone the flashlights on the map. Henry pointed out possible places he thought his Mom might've gone, tugged at the heartstrings of those standing around him as his voice broke a little.

"But incase it's… not her… I have a feeling she might have gone to these places, here… and here." Henry pointed on the map the two locations.

"What made you think of these two places?" David asked curiously.

"I may have walked Pongo for Archie a couple of times, and I may have followed Grandpa - my other grandpa - into the woods. He went to these two places, I don't know why. Each time I'd have to get back quickly so Mom wouldn't get suspicious." he explained with his head down.

"Well, good job Henry." David pat his grandson on the shoulder proudly.

"Yeah, great job." Ruby smiled, she couldn't hide the apology in her voice. She hated seeing Henry upset.

"There's too much ground to cover, we're splitting into two and three." Regina sounded over the walkie-talkie.

Henry grabbed the device from his coat pocket, but before he could respond, it started making noises.

"You… need to… say… Over!" They heard Happy sound over the walkie.

Henry looked up at Killian, his brow raised in confusion.

"I'm… his mother! - I don't have to!?" Regina said, both clearly fighting over the walkie.

David rolled his eyes.

Leroy grabbed the walkie-talkie from Henry, "Happy, give the walkie back to Mary Margaret and just do your damn job!" he growled down the device.

"Yes, Sir… over." Happy replied sadly.

Henry held the button, about to say something and David spoke up, "Who's going with who?" he asked.

Henry rolled his eyes and Killian shot David a disapproving look. David shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Regina, Archie & myself will be going to points 1, 2 and 3, and Happy and Robin will be going to points A, B and C." Mary Margaret responded confidently.

Henry looked up at his grandpa, his eyebrow raised. David took a step back and nodded for Henry to continue. "Well, how will we communicate incase we find something? Who has their cell phones on them?" Henry wondered aloud.

"Regina and Robin have theirs, over." Mary Margaret chimed.

Ruby giggled, "She's getting way too into this whole spy-vibe thing. Shouldn't have made her in charge of the walkie-talkie." she laughed again.

Henry looked around them all, "Who has a cellphone?" he asked.

Killian reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone Emma had got him. He scrolled through the 'Recent Calls' list, every single one of them was Emma. His heart dropped as he waved the phone at Henry.

David search his pockets then sighed loudly, "Kitchen counter."

"I lost mine like a week ago." Leroy mumbled.

Ruby grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and smiled, "Never leave the house without it."

"Okay." Henry said into the walkie, "Ruby and Killian have theirs. Discuss a meeting point and stay close." he said glumly.

"You forgot to say "Over." Killian smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Henry looked up at him and laughed slightly. "Over." he said into the walkie and rolled his eyes at the Pirate, the same way his mother did when she thought he was being ridiculous but funny.

"Aye, aye Captain." Archie responded.

"It's actually Boss. There's only one Captain. Over." Henry informed politely and Killian smiled.

"Sorry Boss. Over." Archie said quickly.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Henry looked around at the adults in his team.

"Well what about Dave, Leroy and Ruby go to 4, 5 and 6 and then you and I go to D, E and F?" Killian asked pointing at the different marked spots on the map.

"Sure, sound good?" Henry asked David.

"What about if I gave David my phone and then I come with you guys? That way, they have a phone, we have a walkie…" Ruby explained, hinting with her eyes at Leroy and David.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." David said taking Ruby's cellphone. 4, 5 and 6… here we come." he said laughing and waving the flashlight in Leroy's face as he folded their map to take with them.

"Wait, where will we meet back?" Ruby called after them.

"The car." David shouted from the shadows.

"Right… shall we?" Killian said after a moment of silence.

Henry took a deep breath and folded their map.

Ruby nodded at Killian and walked back to the pick-up to sniff the sweater of Emma's to be able to track her scent.

"We're going to find her." Killian smiled with an encouraging smile.

"It's _who_ we find that worries me." Henry looked down at his feet, resting his hands on the bonnet of the car.

Killian put his hand on the boys shoulder, remembering David had said the same thing earlier. Henry looked up into Killian's eyes, the boys face a mask of pain. Killian looked into his sad eyes, "If I have to go back into the darkness and drag her back kicking and screaming, myself… I'll do it." he promised, tilting his head to see if the boy understood that he wasn't giving up until they found her.

Henry nodded, "You'd go back into the darkness? Just to save her?" his brows raised.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth - or time - to find her… and bring her _home_." Killian's voice was a whisper, the ache in his chest grew.

Henry smiled slightly, he placed his hand on the Pirate's shoulder this time, "Let's go find my mom."

Killian grabbed Emma's sweater from the pick-up, folded it neatly and placed it into his satchel.

Ruby put her arm around Henry's shoulders, "You're brave, Kid." she squeezed his shoulders gently.

"Thanks." Henry smiled.

"Okay, off to work I go." Ruby said, walking a few steps ahead of Killian and Henry. She needed to so she wouldn't mix up the scents when tracking.

An hour or so passed and both halves of Team A had checked in with Henry to let him know that she wasn't at their first check points, and hadn't been spotted on the way to those check points.

Ruby occasionally had to sniff Emma's sweater to keep herself on track. David called to say they were nearly at the second check point and that Leroy had tripped over a fallen tree, making Killian laugh loudly and Henry roll his eyes.

Killian stood still and looked up at the stars when there was a break in the trees. He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. Imagining that he was on The Jolly Roger with Emma and Henry was showing her how to navigate the stars the way Killian had shown him.

"Killian…" Ruby poked his shoulder, startling him. "I need the sweater again, I thought I had something earlier but it led away."

Killian opened the satchel and held the sweater up for Ruby.

Her brow furrowed, "I was so sure." she mumbled under her breath but Killian heard.

"If there's a chance, I'll take it. Tell me where it was and I'll go alone. I have this talking device and you can go on with Henry and the walkie?" Killian almost pleaded with her.

"David wouldn't like this plan." Ruby said looking back at Henry who wasn't paying attention to their conversation, just holding the map up to the light of the moon.

"Good thing Dave's not here then, isn't it?" Killian's voice was defensive.

Ruby sighed, "Take 20 steps back and turn right at the fallen hollowed tree. I don't know what's down there." Ruby sounded worried.

"I'll be fine, just don't take your eyes off of Henry. If he asks… I needed to go pee. Blame it on the rum." Killian plotted quickly.

Ruby nodded, "Keep your phone on." she ordered.

Killian simply nodded and turned, going back on his tracks.

'1, 2, 3, 4' Killian thought to himself, 'What if I do find her? What do I say? Do we hug? Am I more annoyed she said she loved me then vanished, or thankful for finding her?' a stream of questions began popping into his head, one after the other. Killian nearly missed the fallen hollowed tree.

He shone the flashlight down the direction he was headed and his stomach clenched.

His gut telling him that Emma was down there, his head telling him to call this in.

Killian took a deep breath and headed past the fallen tree. He could see a small clearing about 20 steps away. The break in the trees making it so the stars weren't hiding. He stepped up his pace as his flashlight flickered again.

"Oh, bloody hell." he rolled his eyes and hit the flashlight against his hook.

Killian reached the clearing and placed the flashlight under his arm, so he could unscrew the end and switch the batteries. He tripped slightly on a branch, making the batteries fall into the grass at his feet. "Bloody hell!" he spat through his teeth, throwing the remains of the flashlight on the ground too.

Killian could feel himself getting agitated, so he looked up at the stars and focussed on his breathing. "Swan, please come back to me." he whispered, closing his eyes shut.

A few moments of silence passed, then a rustle from the bushes sounded behind him.

"Ruby, there's nothing here." Killian said, his eyes still shut. "She's not here." his voice broke and the ache in his chest throbbed again. A not-so-gentle reminder that he was failing… again.

'This is like Liam all over again.' Killian thought, tormenting himself.

Another rustle came from behind him, Killian opened his eyes and turned slightly to check who was there. "Ruby?" he called out.

"Killian?" a familiar voice came from beside him. Killian turned back slowly, his heart stopped.

Killian watched as the woman picked up the hidden batteries from the grass and the remains of the flashlight. He watched as she bent down to pick up the different pieces of the broken flashlight, watched as the pieces flew together, and dropped to the ground fixed. He looked at her confused and surprised, she mirrored his reaction.

Killian took an involuntary step toward her, just as she did he. His arms left his sides and held themselves out toward her.

She cautiously walked up to him, searching his face for his reaction to her new appearance. Killian's arms came around her and she closed her eyes slowly, resting her forehead on his chest. Her hands grasped the lapels of his jacket and he sighed into her.

She looked, smelt and sounded like Emma but there was something hard in her eyes and the way she gripped the lapels of his jacket, it wasn't like her.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Killian cleared his throat slightly.

Killian had thought and even practised in his head, all the things he wanted to say to her the next time he saw her. This wasn't high on the list of ones he'd practised. "Where did you go?" he asked, his voice a whisper. Emma pulled back, the light of the moon casting shadows on his face. She watched the hurt flicker in his eyes, his face a mask pain.

She didn't answer him. "What's happening to me?" she breathed.

Killian sighed and rest his forehead against hers. "I don't know." he sounded hopeless. He closed his eyes and his jaw clenched involuntarily.

She caressed his cheek gently, and Killian couldn't help but notice the that her touch was ice-cold.

He sighed and opened his eyes, her once glistening green eyes were clouded, and switched from his ocean blue eyes to his lips.

Her breath was hot on his lips and Killian wanted so badly to close the distance. To try and kiss the darkness away and bring back _his_ Emma. But a small voice in his head stopped him. What if kissing her didn't bring her back to the light, but sucked him into the darkness with her instead? Killian mulled over this idea for a second too long, he sighed a pulled away watching Emma's face drop. The pain in his chest intensifying. 'I won't take that risk.' he thought, 'She asked us to bring her back, as heroes.' he reminded himself.

Killian pressed the call button behind his back, hoping it was David he was calling.

"Emma, I-" Killian was lost for words, the rejection was eating away at her, he could tell by the pain on her face.

He placed the phone in his back pocket and took hold of her hand.

"I love you too." he said, hearing his heartbeat in his head.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Just not like this." she laughed slightly.

He took a step back to look her up and down, "I could get used to it." he beamed a smile and she rolled her eyes like she used to.

Killian pulled her back into his arms and held her close. "I'm going to bring _you_ back." he promised in her ear, and he felt Emma smile against his shoulder.

He pressed his lips into her hair and felt her shoulders ease ever-so-slightly. "Bring me _home_." she breathed.


	4. The House

Killian had barely slept since that night. It had been a little over two weeks since Killian had promised Emma that he'd bring her back from the darkness, to bring her _home_. He hadn't seen her since they stood in each others arms under the stars in that clearing.  
The sheriff station had been receiving calls daily about possible 'DarkSwan' sightings. Killian's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the ridiculous nickname the town had given his Swan.

The ever present pain in his chest throbbing as he remembered the way she'd looked at him. "Bring me _home_." she'd pleaded brokenly. The light of the moon casting shadows across her ivory skin. His breath hitching as her dark eyes bore into his. The once forest-like green of her eyes was dull now, too dark. But he could see that she was just as petrified as he, not wanting this moment to end, not wanting to leave as her bottom lip had quivered and a glistening tear fell down her cheek. Killian had pressed his lips to her forehead and instinctively pulled her into his arms, the air around them was thick with building tension. He felt her delicate fingers turn to fists pressing against his vest pulling him closer to her. The slight shudder of her shoulders as a silent sob broke free made his heart ache. His hand splayed across the small of her back tracing light circles, attempting to sooth her fears.

A rustle had come from behind them and Killian's head had snapped instantly, his arm out in front of her protectively. She squeezed his hand lightly and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. In that moment his heart sank, he knew she was saying goodbye without using words. She couldn't bare anyone else to see her like this. Before he could turn and beg her to stay she was gone in a flash.

"Hook?" David's voice had sounded impatient and breathless as he leant forward resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Where is she?" he'd asked in between panting.

"Gone." he'd sighed heavily. Closing his eyes, his jaw clenched the twitches giving him a near instant migraine as he realised he was holding his breath, trying to calm himself and keep the anger at bay.

Killian woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He had to blink twice to remember he was on The Jolly Roger and not at his room at Granny's B&B. He'd had the same nightmare startle him awake for the past few weeks now. It starts off with that night in the clearing, the aching in his chest spreading throughout his body just remembering her lip quivering, knowing he was helpless to do anything but merely offer her the comfort and warmth of his embrace. Then the nightmare would change setting in the blink of an eye. It would replay himself watching frozen in place as the darkness entangled itself around Emma, as the darkness snuffed the light out of her. His mind would torture him with the memory of their final gaze being of each other as the darkness took over her, and every time he remembered that fact, his heart broke a little more.

With a loud sigh he threw his legs off of the side of the bed and stretched. It was light out, he noticed through the window of his cabin. He brushed his teeth and got dressed. He heard his phone ringing from the drawer beside the bed. _'Who would be ringing me?'_ he thought to himself, before flipping the phone open. A slight chill went down his spine as he read the name, **'Emma'**.

He cleared his throat quickly, "Swan, are you alright?" he asked, a desperate tone to his voice.

"Morning, Captain!" she laughed, "meet me at the docks? I need to show you something." she said, sounding her normal self again.

"I'm actually on The Jolly Roger right now, Love. I'll be up in a sec." he smiled, just the sound of her voice could calm him down.

"Hurry!" she squealed excitedly.

"Okay." he chuckled lightly, flipping the phone shut and throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

When he got above deck, he could see her yellow bug parked just up ahead. He made sure the Jolly was secure and made his way to where the bug was parked. He still wasn't used to see Emma so… different, ever since the darkness had consumed her. Physically she looked entirely different, but she was still Emma. Still the woman he'd do anything for, still the woman he loved unconditionally.

He took a deep breath in, the taste of sea-salt on his tongue and the sound of seagulls echoed by the dock.

As he got closer, he could see the bug but not Emma. He reached the yellow vehicle and trailed his hand along the bonnet, lost in thought.

"Shall we?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised. She was stood a few feet away from him.

Killian's train of thought got lost, his attention turned to the woman in front of him. Lips as red as blood, hair as white as snow. Her dark attire, whilst beautiful, just didn't feel like the Emma he once knew. She took a step toward him and he forced a smile.

"Go where?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Emma tilted her head confused, she took another few steps until she stood directly in front of him. "What's wrong?" she asked looking up at him.

Killian sighed and looked down at their feet. She was still his Emma. "Nothing." he said, his eyes shut.

Emma carefully held onto the lapels of his jacket and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you, Killian." she promised in a quiet voice.

He opened his eyes and could see the shame masking her face. He smiled apologetically. "I know that." he whispered. "I just missed you, that's all." he said his hand falling to her hip as she beamed a smile at him.

"Oh you did?" she asked playfully.

"Mhm, very much so." he laughed gently as she stretched up on her tiptoes and placed her lips to his.

It was so easy to forget that she was different now because around him she wasn't.

He rest his forehead against hers, the coolness of her skin a stark reminder that he couldn't shake, but his heart melted as she smiled at him triumphantly, her eyes warm and dark.

"What was it you were going to show me then, Swan?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." she flashed teeth with her wide grin, before pressing her lips to his once more. She took his hand in her own. "Let's go. We'll walk there. It's not far."

"Alright, then." he said letting her lead the way. Their fingers intertwined, still her skin felt cool under his warm touch.

They walked in companionable silence, Killian stealing glances at Emma's new look every now and again as she pretended not to notice. They stopped at the end of a long row of houses.

"Okay, close your eyes." she said, her voice was low but the enthusiasm was undeniable in the smile she beamed at him.

"What? Why?" he asked unable to hide the cautiousness in his gaze.

"Because it's a surprise!" she leant up to kiss his cheek gently. "Please?" she begged quietly in his ear.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But you better not make me walk into a lamppost, Swan." he said warningly, before firmly closing them shut.

Emma heard the smile in his voice and squeezed his hand appreciatively. She giggled loudly, which made his heart skip a beat. Threading her arm through his, she lead him carefully down the street, stopping outside one house about a third of the way down.

She turned him so his back was to the building. "Okay, open. But _don't_ turn around!" she said in a failed stern voice, the hint of excitement coating her voice.

He opened one eye and looked down at her squinting. "What are we doing here, Swan?"

"Well, I was fed up of having to tiptoe around my parents… and your room at Granny's is a little small, and the Jolly is great but I can't take the constant rocking all night long…" she trailed off.

"What are you saying, Emma?" Killian said rubbing his hand down her arm, squeezing her hand lightly. Tilting his head to the side, raising his brow curiously. He hadn't seen Emma this flustered since before she'd… changed.

"Well, I've never been one for the whole white picket fence thing. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always sorta hated them for how perfect they were…" she eyed him wearily, when his gaze was still searching hers she continued with a sigh, "I guess I never had a reason to want a white picket fence before…" she tried to explain. Emma felt a lump form in her throat, thankful that her face no longer flushed scarlet red since her change into the Dark One.

"Okay…" he tried to follow her hints. Emma watched as his Adam's apple bobbed ever so slightly and he scratched behind his ear with his hook. His nervous tick making her lips quirk up into a slight smirk.

"Just turn around." She said giving up with a slight sigh and covering her face with her hands.

Killian turned around slowly, taking in the view of a magnificent house and a white picket fence bordering it. His jaw dropped and she heard as he took a sharp breath in.

"This is… this is…" he was lost for words, his eyes wide and his hung open. A sudden wave of pride washed over her as she watched the pirate who was usually so effortlessly elegant with his words, stumble and fall before her. She had left the dashing rapscallion speechless.

Her smile turned into a frown as seconds went by feeling like hours, she brought her hands up to her face again. "A terrible idea." Emma said barely above a whisper behind her hands.

Killian was shocked by her assumption that he'd not like it. He turned to face her, and found her hiding behind her hands, her gaze looking toward the ground. "Hey." he pressed his lips to the crown of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close. "You've never been more wrong, Love." he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "It's incredible!" he said smiling and contently when she uncovered her face and gazed up at him.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, he could tell she was reading him. Trying to suss out whether or not he was being serious using that superpower of hers. His shoulders relaxed fractionally when she placed her hands on his chest and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Who do I need to speak with about buying this place then, eh?" he asked looking up at the building once more.

Emma pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to suppress a giggle, "That would be me." she smiled excitedly.

"What?" his eyes snapped back to Emma.

She pulled her hand out from behind her back, wiggling a set of door keys off the end of her finger.

"You're joking." he couldn't hide the smile in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. His dimpled grin making her heart still flutter.

"You wanna bet?" she raised her eyebrow, challenging him. "Let's go!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him up to the porch.

"Are you sure?" he asked suddenly taking a step back from the front door.

Emma looked up at him a little hurt. "Of course I'm sure. Aren't you?" she asked dropping her hand from the lock.

Killian watched the hurt paint over her features,"Of course I'm sure. Just are _you_ sure? With _me_?" he asked taking a step toward her, caressing her cheek lightly.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his touch. "I've never been more sure of anything." she breathed, threading her fingers through the lapels of his jacket, reaching up to kiss him.

Killian couldn't help himself, he pressed her back against the front door gently and twisted the key.

Emma smiled around his lips as she twisted the door knob allowing them entry into their new home.

Killian pulled back slightly to look around the inside of the house by the door, Emma trailed kisses along his neck and jawline.

"I'll give you a tour of the house later, Captain. Right now you just need to know that our bedroom is up the stairs, down the hallway and the first door to the right." she said in between kisses.

"Our bedroom?" he laughed, his brow raised as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Our bedroom." she repeated whispering, smiling against his lips.

That was all he needed to hear before he swept her up into his arms and half sprinted up the staircase. All the while his heart swelled at the sound of Emma's giggle in his ear.


	5. The Confession

Emma woke suddenly, she'd not been able to get a full nights sleep properly since she'd plunged that dagger into the darkness and everything changed. Everything inside her was constantly changing, except for one thing. Her love for the man who's arm was draped lazily across her hip, his light snores making her smile fondly.

Emma twisted under his touch to face him. She'd never admit it, because his ego didn't need stroking, but he really was a sight to see even when he slept. Hair sticking up every which way, lips parted slightly, cool breath washing over her face. The faint scar on his cheek adding to the rough exterior he'd spent years building under his colourful moniker, Captain Hook.

Emma lay still for a few minutes, just simply watching him. She could see the dark circles shadowing under his eyes and something inside her ached, knowing damn well that his lack of sleep was solely due to her being in the state that she's in. The darkness consuming her.

'He's not usually such a deep sleeper.' she thought to herself, as she watched a frown mask his face. He was still asleep but Emma watched as his eyebrows furrowed and drew together. His sharp intake of breath making her instinctively reach across to him, her fingertips tracing smooth patterns on his shoulder.

"Emma, please! Don't do this!" he whispered brokenly. She watched as the pain contorted his face and something in her shattered. She had done this to him. A wave of self-loathing swept over her just as he sat bolt up right. Killian was drenched with sweat and panting heavily.

Emma sat up slowly, cautiously and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. His body stiffened at the touch for a split second as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye.

Emma shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile. Killian's glistening eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking slow deep breaths.

A few moments of silence passed. Emma's chest ached heavily seeing him this vulnerable in front of her, she squeezed her hand on his arm and he looked up at her again. She opened her arms and Killian leaned into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. He let out a deep sigh, the heat rolling off of him and warming her. She closed her eyes and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt his shoulders slump a few minutes later and heard a light snore leave his lips.

Emma rolled her eyes lovingly before laying back down, still holding him close. Killian didn't wake, instead he rest his head against her chest, hugging her tighter. His arms an iron-grip around her waist, but she didn't mind. This is exactly where she wanted to be. Emma sighed contently in the warmth of his arms, combing her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly massaging the tension out of his neck.

"I love you, Killian." she breathed before placing a kiss to his head and closing her eyes, her hands still slowly combing through his hair.

"Mine." he mumbled against her side, making her lips quirk up into a little grin.

"Mine." she repeated, hugging him closer to her. She felt him smile against her stomach where her shirt had rode up ever-so-slightly.

The last sound she heard was his content sigh, before she finally let the slumber take over.

Killian woke at the brink of dawn, blinking a few times before his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. He stretched just a little, his eyes blowing wide open as he felt something wedged between his legs. He turned his head to find a golden waterfall flowing over the pillow beside him. The sight of Emma curled against him made his heart pound violently against his ribcage.

"Killian." she breathed, a small smile gracing her delicate features.

Any worry he had suddenly ceased as soon as she said his name in her sleep. He bent down next to her, pressing his lips against her forehead and letting his arm hang loosely over her waist.

"I Love You." he whispered.

She squinted through one eye at him, the small smile growing into a smile that would have made her blush scarlet before.

"Morning." she mumbled rubbing her eyes with fists.

Killian hummed and pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, "Morning, Love."

Emma placed her hands on his chest and curled herself closer to him.

"I'm still definitely not a morning person." she grumbled against his chest and he laughed gently.

His little chuckle made something in her flutter. She looked up at him and caressed his cheek, her thumb tracing his dimple, "That's better." she sighed, and that same apologetic smile from the night before spread across her face as she looked into his eyes.

At that, Killian was reminded of how she had comforted him after his nightmare. His body stiffened and he closed his eyes. His jaw clenched and he turned his head to hide his face in the pillow.

"Hey." Emma said pressing her lips lightly over his collarbone. "We'll get through this." she said more confidently than she was feeling, surprising even herself.

Killian sighed and turned back to face her, "I don't want to lose you." his voice was pleading and his fingertips traced circles on the small of her back. "I can't lose you." he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

She stared into his blue eyes, the dark circles still shadowing them. Emma swiped her thumb gently under his eye, a slight lump in her throat forming as she drew her hand away to find a tear on the pad of her thumb.

Emma glanced back up into his eyes, his stare was focused on her with unshed tears building.

"You're not going to lose me." she said, her tone sounding defeated as she saw him bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"How do you know?" he asked, barely a whisper. Bright blue eyes boring into hers.

"Because… _I love you_." she said each word with emphasis, reminding him with a small smile.

Killian smiled crookedly, the kind that reached his eyes and Emma's grin spread lighting her whole face.

"What?" she asked, poking him in the ribs and giggling.

Killian's hand came up to cup her cheek gently, "It's just odd to hear you say it." he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I think I knew but it's different from hearing it." his voice grew quiet, his tone unsure.

Emma could tell that he was worried he was stepping over a line, worried she'd build up her walls again. One perk to this darkness was she didn't care at all about anyone's opinions of her, no one's but his.

Emma leaned forward and kissed him, smiling around his lips. "I think I knew for awhile, I just couldn't bring myself to say it." she admitted, giggling.

Killian's eyes widened before he gave her an obvious look, "I mean… it's about time, Swan. Look at me." he said smugly, lifting the covers revealing his toned chest pressed up against her.

Emma rolled her eyes giggling again, hiding her face against his shoulder. The sound was music to his ears. Killian remembered in that moment, the very first time he heard Emma Swan giggle. He'd vowed from that day onward that he'd spend forever making her laugh, making her smile, making her _his_.

"And I love you." he breathed, pressing his lips against her forehead again.

Emma's giggling stopped and she looked up at him, "When did you know?" she asked, curious.

"Honestly?" he asked raising both brows high.

Emma simply nodded.

Killian turned to lay on his back, resting his head on his arm and tucking Emma against his side.

"I think I knew the very moment I saw you, Lass." he confessed, his stare fixed on the ceiling.

Emma's sudden intake of breath made his jaw clench.

"Actually, I think I knew I there was something worth exploring between us once you tied me to that bloody tree. Threatening to leave me for the ogres to feast on." he closed his eyes and chuckled at the memory. "The feisty blonde with beautiful green eyes…" he continued explaining, his accent caressing the words, "The first person to have bested me in years." he said proudly, glancing at her quickly, the proud smile on his face making her heart flutter again. "Even though I may have let her win." he added quickly, winking down at her.

"Why would you do that?" Emma scoffed in disbelief.

"It was a selfish reason really." his voice was small and his attention was once again back on the ceiling.

"And what reason was that?" she asked genuinely curious, the smile in her voice making the twitch in his jaw cease.

"I craved the sight of those green eyes… even if it were just once more." he sighed defeatedly and covered his face with his hand.

"You nearly got yourself killed." she said in disbelief, it wasn't a question. Emma thought back to that moment in the Enchanted Forrest when she'd found him laying amongst bodies. She remembers how close she was to leaving him and never looking back. A lump formed in her throat then as she thought about what her life would be like without him in it. Her eyes burned from tears threatening to fall.

"I was a dead man already, Emma." he said emotionlessly. "I had no purpose until you." he added quietly, so quiet she wondered if she'd heard him correctly.

"Killian." she smiled saying his name, as she moved his hand from his face, interlacing their fingers. He opened one eye and looked down at her. He smoothed his thumb over her knuckles for her to continue.

"I knew I was in trouble since we climbed that beanstalk. There's always been this… invisible tether between us. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, no matter how many walls I built. You knocked them down." she explained, her eyes never leaving his. "I knew that our kiss in Neverland wasn't a one time thing." she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip, relishing in the way his eyes popped open at her confession, his gaze dropping to her lips. "But I knew _officially_ when you followed me through the portal." she grinned and squeezed his hand.

He nodded in understanding, the smile on his face was criminal. He beamed down at her, content with her answer. He sighed and rest his forehead against hers. "I love you." he whispered, tilting his head slightly to kiss her forehead once more.

Emma smiled pressing her lips to his collarbone, he tasted of salt and leather. She hummed as her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Killian." she mumbled sleepily.

His light chuckle making her smile involuntarily. "Go back to sleep, Love. I'll be right here." he promised her.

Emma twisted in his arms, pulling them tightly around her. A slight shudder coursing through her as she felt the warmth of his chest pressed against her back.

"I'm gonna sleep for a year." she yawned, burrowing herself back against him even more.

She could feel him roll his eyes, something he'd picked up from her. "I'll wake you with a kiss." he smiled against her ear, pulling her toward him as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.


End file.
